Pirate King Alvis Edwards
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Alvis Edwards is a lucky young man who sets out on his own, looking for a crew to head for the grand line and the adventure of searching for one piece. Along the way he meets many friends and enimies. Luffy is already in the grand line at this point
1. Chapter 1

Alvis Edwards was always blessed with good luck. As a child, and now as a young man at eighteen years old.

So he was confident when he set out on his journey to become the pirate king from the waters of West Blue, that he would immediately find a good crew - or at least start finding one - and make his way to the grand line.

So now, in his current condition, floating in his small boat near starving and half dehydrated, he was less then pleased. He was Alvis Edwards, future captain of the infamous Big Life Pirates -though they were as of yet formed - and he felt like he was on the brink of death.

Then he saw an island.

Yes, he had always been lucky, he just didn't know how lucky.

- - - - -

Erendira had never been a lucky person; everything she had and had accomplished in life, she owed to her skill and harsh training. She was a thief, the most feared throughout the entire town of Shuriken Island, and known throughout all of West Blue for her skills. The ninja on the island feared her, for she had taken out more then one of their "top" protectors. She didn't really consider herself a murderer, but ever since the tender age of twelve she hadn't hesitated in taking a life when she felt threatened.

Most called her ruthless, merciless, cold. But she wasn't. She was actually a cheerful person, her favorite past time being music, singing and dancing.

Her alias, the Shadow Waltzetter, was well deserved. Her thieving skills were perfect, smooth, flowing, like a waltz. And she resembled a shadow, her father, before he passed away, having taught her the ways of a pirate and her mother a ninja of the island.

So walking down the street, she easily picked pockets, hiding her rewards in the pouches behind her back on her belt, and made her way out of the town and along the harbor. Where she spotted a boat, and a blonde boy, half dead looking, making his way towards the island with a grin.

"Hey! You! Red head chan! Pull me in!" She raised an eyebrow, but caught the rope that he threw to her, and pulled him in, then tied his boat up and pulled him up, picking him, and finding nothing.

"What are you doing out on the ocean, no money or food? Get robbed by pirates?" He grinned.

"Nah, I didn't have any money to begin with! I just left home a few weeks ago, and ran outa food. And I am a pirate! Im Alvis Edwards, next pirate king!" He said as he held out his hand. She smirked, amused.

"Pirate king? Your brave, saying something so bold. Erendira, or just Rendi. Best thief on the island. Shuriken Island, by the way." His eyes widened as she shook his hand.

"The ninja Island! Cool!" She shook her head. "You're a thief? Are you any good?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Im the best on the island! And Island of ninja! Of course im good! But you don't have to tell anyone." she said, arms crossed, offended. He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, right. What else can you do?" He asked curiously as she made her way towards town, him following. She was walking on the rail of one of the harbor sea side walks, her ninja skill apparent in her balance.

"Mmm, im a pretty good musician. I can sing and play just about any instrument you give me." His eyes lit up.

"Seriously? I wanna hear!" she grinned.

"Well, if that's the case, here." she wasn't one to give out money. Quit the contrary, she was one who usually took money, but she had taken a genuine liking to the boy.

"Follow me. Its almost time for me to perform at my job, anyways, so you'll get to see me in live action. But you have to be a paying customer to hang around, the old man that owns it is a right old bastard." she said with a wink, before he grinned happily.

Free food. She was definitely looking like first mate material.

- - - - -

After the performance, which Rendi preformed playing a fiddle, singing and dancing around the stage as though she were a true pro, Alvis decided.

"Rendi chan! Ive decided! I want you to be my first mate an musician!" Alvis declared that evening around eleven oclock when he was back in full health and the girl was finally off from work, and ready for her other nightly "job" as the Shadow Waltzetter.

"Your crazy. You honestly want me to join you? You havent even seen my combat skills, and,"

"That doesn't matter! Ive seen your skills as a musician, and you said yourself that you were the best thief here, right?"

"What? What does this kid mean, Rendi?" the startled voice of one of her coworkers behind her said, and Rendi sighed deeply.

"I use to steal to get by when I was young. He misunderstood me,"

"No I didn't! I bet your the Shadow Waltzetter, huh? I heard some people talking about a female thief! You fit the description perfectly!" The now dead boy said as she narrowed her eyes at him,

Her coworker screamed.

"You IDIOT!!! Look, if you can catch and defeat me in a battle, then ill come with you, Until then LEAVE ME THE BLOOD HELL ALONE!!"

"YIKES!" three knifes were imbedded in the wall behind the boy who dodged, and one was imbedded in her still screaming coworkers back, killing her instantly.

- - - - -

Rendi ran along the roof tops the next evening, having successfully evaded the very, very persistent boy who wanted her to join his crew. She still couldn't believe her rotten luck; she should have just ignored him when she first saw him. That's what she got for being "nice".

Then, the ground shook, and she froze and slowly turned. There, she saw a huge version of Alvis standing, he was at least a hundred foot tall. "REENDII CHAAAN!! COME OUT AND FIGHT!! OR SHOULD I SAY, SHADOW WALTZETTER?!" oh, she would kill him. She grabbed a few throwing knifes, and flung them at him. They hit him in the neck, but because of his size, the didn't do any damage.

He looked down and saw her, then grinned widely as he shot a hand down.

She had no time to dodge, and before she realized it, she was caught in a giant hand.

"I have a devil fruit ability, the ban ban fruit! I think this counts as me beating you, so, you'll join, right?" She growled.

"NO! You have to either knock me out or kill me!" He sighed, then squeezed her in his hand. She groaned as she felt her oxygen leaving her body. She saw nothing but black after that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Im trying out a new type of One piece fic, so please tell me what you think!

And the Ban Ban fruit sort of came from D. Gray man, I believe it means "Grow Grow" but I could be mistaken. If so, then Ill change it to just the "Grow Grow fruit", but "Ban Ban" sounds cooler. XP

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks for Sanjiandserea for being my first ever reviewer and her offer for character._** Thanks, Sanjiandeserea!**_

* * *

A small, unintentional groan escaped Rendis lips as she begin to wake up. Her body felt stiff and sore. She felt the sun shining down on her, and the gentle rocking of a boat on the ocean waves. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness.

"Your finally awake! Morning, Rendi chan!" A familiar voice chirped, and she groaned, this time intentionally.

"Alvis. Or I guess I should get use to calling you captain now, hm?" she muttered, annoyed. She couldn't believe she lost, but now that she thought about it, she really had no chance against him. Not with his Ban Ban abilities.

Her captain beamed at her. "So, captain, where are we going?" He grinned. "To the grand line, of course!" She sighed.

"I mean, what island are we stopping at next? We cant possibly make it to the grand line in this……. Dingy." she said, and he snickered. She sounded cute when she said dingy.

"Well, since we don't have a navigator, wherever the sea takes us, of course!" He said with a wide, toothy grin.

She groaned.

"And how much did you pack ahead of time?" she asked, and he blinked as he held out a pack that looked like it would held about three days rations.

She groaned again. This was going to suck.

- - - - -

Five days later a very hungry Alvis and Rendi spotted a island in the distance. They both grabbed an oar and begin to row vigorously.

"Docking fee will be five hundred belli." Rendis eyes flashed dangerously. "What?! That's unreasonable! We are in a dingy, it doesnt take up near as much room as,"

"Five hundred belli."

"Awe, just pay already, Rendi chan! Im hungry!" the gril growled, but dug out the cash and handed it to the arrogant looking man, who smirked and winked at her.

"Thanks for the cash, sweets." He suddenly said and took off at a run. He didn't get far, though, because he was pinned to the ground by kunai.

"I knew you had the scent of a thief!" The enraged girl exclaimed as she took out another weapon, this time a regular throwing knife, to finish off her surprised and immobile opponent.

"What does a thief smell like, Rendi chan?" she faltered.

"It was a figure of speech, baka captain!" She said, and stiffened as people begin to surround them. Alvis grinned. What would his first mate do now, now that she couldn't kill the man?

He watched her walk up to the man and take back the money, and, he was sure, any more money that he had on his person. He had to admit, the man, who looked no older then twenty five, was good, to be able to trick Rendi into giving money so easily.

"it's the wolf doctor! Everyone, get him!" The people that were gathered suddenly exclaimed, and Alvis blinked, confused.

"Wolf Doctor?" Both he and Rendi asked at the same time. A middle aged woman turned around and huffed at the two of them.

"Yes! The guys a crook, a horrible person, but he IS the best doctor on the island. He ate the Inu Inu fruit a while ago, and with his nose he can literally smell when someone is ill or has internal problems. But he will rob you blind!" She ranted on, but Alvis turned her out.

So the guy was a good doctor, the best on the island? "Rendi! Ive decided! I want the wolf doctor as my ships new doctor!" He said with a grin, and the girl, who had been listening to the woman, turned and looked at him like he was mad.

"What? But he-!"

"No buts! I want him!" The blonde declaired, and his first mate sighed.

"Fine." Before anyone closing in on the wolf doctor could do anything to him, his form suddenly shifted into that of a large wolf that would probably allow a person to rid on its back.

Alvis and Rendi gapped.

"Incredible. What are the chances of finding two fruit users so close together? You, and now the wolf doctor. It WOULD be beneficial to get him into our crew." Rendi admitted, and Alvis grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Great! Glad you agree! Now, I know you racked up enough money for us some grub, lets go eat!" She happily agreed.

- - - - -

"So, how do you propose we lure out the wolf doctor, captain?" Rendi asked as she finished up her third plate. She hadn't eaten in a couple of days after all.

Alvis was on his seventh.

"Well, since your first mate, im leaving it to you!" He said happily, and she sighed.

"You have no idea, do you?" She said in a bored tone, and he laughed and took a gulp of his drink.

"Another plate over here please!!" He called out, then looked at his first mate. "Nope. No idea at all."

She shook her head, and sighed thoughtfully as another plate was sat down in front of her captain. "Well, hes a thief, along with a doctor. Im sure he will be active at night. The village is pretty small, so we can probably find a comfy roof wait for him like that. . . . . But he could always catch our scent……hmmmm."

"The roofs sounds fun! I can be like a ninja! Hey that's right, you ARE a ninja!" He said, and grinned at her as though she were the coolest thing in the world. She rolled her eyes.

"Im a pirate musician."

"and a ninja."

"Previous ninja. Now im a pirate musician."

"No, your still a ninja too. You're a pirate ninja musician."

"No, just a pirate musician!"

The door opened as the two continued to argue, and in stepped the wolf doctor. Alvis spotted him first, and jumped up.

"You!!" They both exclaimed at the same time, the wolf doctor in anger ,and Alvis in excitement.

"I want my money back!!"

"I want you to join my pirate crew!"

Rendi sighed at the twos simultaneous declarations.

"What?" the wolf doctor asked, and Rendi grinned at him.

"You heard right, wolf man. So, whats your name?" She asked, and he blinked.

"Gibbon. Doctor, trickster and thief. And I want my money back!" He said pointedly, and she frowned.

"You stole it in the first place. I simply stole it from you. You didn't really lose anything, now did you?" He growled at her.

"Now listen here, sweets, cause im only gonna say this once,"

"Well give you your money back if you join our pirate crew. Then, you will also get more money! Shes the Shadow Waltzetter, and can supply you with more money and supplies then you will ever need!" Alvis boasted.

"Really? Ok, then." Gibbon said, face suddenly a large, happy grin. Rendi didn't buy it for a second.

"Ha, like anyone would,"

"Great! Rendi chan, give him his money back!" Rendi gapped at her captain, then sighed.

"Fine, but if he takes it and runs, then im gonna kill him." She dug around in her pouch and pulled out a nice wad of cash, then counted it out to him. All but the five hundred belli she had been tricked into paying was given back.

"Ahem. Im short some." She gave him a pointed look, and he sighed, but grinned. "Well, that's about all the business I had on this side of town. See ya! Or hopefully not!" He suddenly shifted into a wolf and dashed out the door as it opened.

Rendi pulled out two daggers from her boots, and Alvis frowned.

"Im gonna kill him."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - -

Alvis and Rendi ran down the street in a futile attempt to catch up to the wolf. There was no way, even with Rendis speed, that they would be fast enough to catch up to the man. Or wolf.

"That son of a bitch! Just wait until I catch him! Ill make him wish he was a fuckin' pin cushion!" Alvis sighed as he looked at her.

"Think he would come if I,-"

"…and then when I finish cutting out his spleen, ill,"

"RENDI! No killing the new comrades!!" She scowled up at him.

"Hes not our new comrade! He said so himself!"

"Sure he is, Rendi chan. We just have to convince him. Like you said, we'll just have to wait him out tonight. Come on, lets go before the owner of that restaurant finds us and makes us pay." He said, and she deflated but did as was told.

- - - - -

About eleven thirty that night Rendis sharp eyes spotted what appeared to be a werewolf slinking up the roads, sniffing around. She nudged Alvis.

"Captain, hes here." She said quietly, knowing just how sensitive an animals, especially a wolfs, hearing was.

Alvis yawned and stretched, then sat up. He looked down, and his eyes brightened. "Finally! Oi!! Gibbon!!" He called, and the man froze from where he was fixing to enter a window.

"What the hell do you want? Cant you see him busy?" He demanded, and Alvis laughed.

"Yea, but we really want you to be our doctor. We pay good! Don't we, Rendi chan, RENDI!!" He grabbed her hands before she could throw the throwing knifes at the doctor.

"Yea, yea, we really need for you to be our doctor." she grumbled annoyed, but put away her weapons. "And I really wanted a fur coat, too."

"What was that, sweets?" Gibbon growled up at her, and she scowled down at him.

'Nothing at all. And if you value your life, don't call me that!" She snarled, and he grinned, fangs flashing dangerously.

"Sure thing, sweets. Now why would you want little ol' me as your doctor? Hm?"

"Cause your good at what you do! And your cool!" Alvis said cheerfully.

"Gonna have to do better then that, Mr. Captain." Gibbon deadpanned. Alvis thought, then sighed as he jumped down.

"Were planning on going to the grand line. We need people who can hold their own, even someone whose position is nothing but a doctor! How about this? A fight, you and me. I wont use my devils ability, but you can use yours." He said, seriously, brown eyes shining with determination.

For a moment, Gibbon hesitated.

"Fine! You have a deal!"

"Alvis, wait! Don't be stupid! You cant beat him without your devils fruit ability, gah! You idiot! If you lose,"

"Rendi!" she froze and immediately fell silent at his commanding voice. He turned and looked at her, and for the first time since she met him, she sensed that he truly was a powerful force to be reckoned with, devils fruit or not.

"Have more faith in me. Im your captain." He said, then turned back to Gibbon and cracked his fist. "Ready, Wolf Doctor?" He asked, a grin making its way across his face.

Gibbon grinned back.

- - - - -

Rendi had the perfect seat for the fight that was going on between the two men. Gibbons claws were tearing into Alvis, who seemed oblivious to it. At the same time, Gibbon was receiving blow after blow to the head and torso, which knocked him down.

To say the least, it was the most intense fight she had ever seen in her life.

"You really…think you can…..beat me….like you are?" Gibbon panted, out of breath. Alvis grinned.

"Damn straight….I can." He was losing a lot of blood, but stood strong. The two rushed at each other again, Gibbons claws tearing towards Alvis's chest. Though he could have dodged, he didn't, and instead did a back flip and sent his foot flying into the wolf doctors jaw, sending him flying backwarsd with enough strength that he knocked down a wall.

By this time people had begun to gather around the corners and along the streets to watch the noisy fight.

Gibbon struggled to stand, and as he did, he transformed into his full wolf form and took off at a run. Alvis cursed. "Get back here, coward!!" Rendi was way ahead of him, though, and jumped down and landed in front of him, throwing knifes in her hand. She threw them at the now frozen wolfs feet.

"Don't even think about running away again! Or else I really will kill you!" She snapped, and the wolf turned back to where Alvis was. With a sigh, Gibbon transformed back into his human shape, and knelt in front of Alvis.

"Fine. You win. I cant beat you. But I expect a fair share and more of any treasure we get!" He said, and Alvis laughed.

"Deal!" and with that, the wanna be future pirate king passed out from blood lose.

- - - - -

A week later found the group of three out on the ocean again, Alvis and Gibbon back to full health. Rendi still wasn't completely trusting of their new nakama, but kept her opinion to herself.

"I don't see how you two recovered so fast." she muttered from where she was fishing off one side of the boat, the other two were on opposite ends.

"I got mine from my devils fruit abilities. I dunno about the captain, though." Gibbon said curiously, and said captain yawned a bit.

"Ive always been a fast healer. Nothing new!" He said cheerfully, and Rendi sighed, before she got a bit on her fishing pole. She grunted as she reeled in whatever she had caught, only for it to be a old wooden looking box with a rusted lock.

"Aw, we cant eat that! Throw it back!" Alvis complained, the two thieves eyes were already alight with curiosity.

"Ill open it." Rendi said cheerfully.

"No, no, I insist." Gibbon said as he transformed into his werewolf form so that he could slice the lock off with his claws.

Rendi pulled out two daggers.

"No, I caught it, ill open it. Oh, look, I think you've got a bite on your line over there! So go real in your food while I open this!" She said before she slashed at the box.

Water came out first, then within it, was a blurred, but still visible treasure map. Beside it was a gorgeous palm sized ruby and a few nuggets of gold, and a strange compass.

"This is a…log pose. Ive stole them from pirates that have been to the grand line and made it back alive." Rendi said curiously.

"So it's a treasure map, right, Rendi chan? And whats a log pose?" Alvis asked as Gibbon drooled over the gems in the box.

"Well, its sort of like a compass….though I have no idea how to use one." she admitted, and Alvis deflated.

"Damn. Ah, well. When we find a navigator, im sure he or she will know! Yosh! When we get to the grand line, that will be our first adventure! Finding this treasure!" Alvis said with a wide, happy grin on his face.

The other two agreed, both fighting over who got more of the treasure that was already in the box.

Alvis laughed as he watched his two comrades.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere out in the ocean that was West Blue, a young girl around the age of fourteen with a sword yawned, bobbling on the small raft she was on. She glanced up at the sun, and groaned.

"Im hungry…."

000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000


End file.
